Derinamosios
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Takdir seorang gadis berkekuatan magis. Takdirnya bersama seorang jinchuuriki. Dunia yang penuh lika-liku. Tujuan, ambisi, dan delusi. Akankah monster dan manusia bisa hidup berdampingan dalam damai? Akan seperti apa petualangan mereka demi mewujudkan masa depan yang cerah itu? UPDATE!
1. Beginning

Kala sore, seorang gadis terus bernyanyi di atas perbukitan. Mendendangkan nada demi nada, bait demi bait lirik. Suaranya yang merdu mengalun lembut, memanggil para roh untuk terbang mengelilinginya. Tak hanya itu, tatkala kemerduan suaranya teruap dan menyatu dengan hembusan angin, banyak keajaiban yang terjadi. Bunga-bunga di sekitar yang sebelumnya layu tiba-tiba kembali bersemi dengan indah, tubuh kelinci yang separuhnya telah dimangsa oleh seekor predator pun secara mengejutkan kembali utuh dan hidup. Ada lingkaran cukup besar yang bersinar terang yang kemudian mengungkungi sekelilingnya.

Gadis itu pasti bukan sembarang gadis.

Ya, ia berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHina/AU/Little bit OoC

.

.

**Derinamosios**

(_The Legend of Soul Singer_)

**Prologue**

Ia Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis cantik dengan surai panjang berkepang satu berona _indigo_, kulit seputih kapas, iris mata sewarna _lavender_ pucat, dan gaun khas desa Mioruilt. Ia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang disegani penduduk karena posisinya sebagai seorang _derinamosios_. Salah satu dari sedikit manusia yang memiliki kekuatan magis dalam diri mereka. Oleh karena itu, ia dianggap sebagai mutiara berharga di desanya. Bagaikan dewi ia diperlakukan. Setiap pagi, siang, dan sore banyak penduduk yang berduyun-duyun mendatangi gubuk tempatnya tinggal. Mereka meminta bantuan sang _derinamosios_ untuk menyembuhkan penyakit mereka. Tentu, dengan senang hati sang Hyuuga melaksanakannya. Ini takdirnya sebagai _derinamosios_ untuk membantu siapa pun yang memerlukan. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain ia juga manusia biasa. Ia dapat merasakan lelah dan penat. Itulah alasan mengapa setiap sore ia pergi sendirian menuju perbukitan di sudut desa. Dilarangnya para pengawal yang hendak mengiringi karena ia ingin sendiri.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda mengintip dari bebatuan besar. Wajah sang pemuda, yang tampak seperti pengembara, itu lebam sana-sini seakan ia usai bertarung. Ia lantas memandang intens ke arah perbukitan, tempat Hinata berdiri menghadap mentari terbenam sembari melantunkan sebuah lagu.

_**An spiorad**__**, **__**a thagann**__**  
**__**A ligean ar**__**chanadh**__**le chéile**__**  
**__**Tá mé**__**díreach cosúil**__**leat**__**  
**__**Go bhfuil siad**__**díreach cosúil**__**leat**__**  
**__**Ní mór dúinn freisin**__**le spiorad**__**taobh istigh dúinn**__**  
**__**Teacht ...!**__**  
**__**Teacht ...!**__**  
**__**A ligean ar**__**rince***_

Kelopak sang pemuda seakan lupa menjalankan fungsinya untuk berkedip, ketika sepasang safir tak teralih sedikit pun untuk menangkap sosok di depannya itu.

'_Suara ini ... luar biasa.'_ Sang pemuda terkagum-kagum. Hingga tak sengaja ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berdiri tepat di belakang sang gadis. Begitu ia memasuki area yang terang benderang, sekujur tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka jadi pulih seketika.

Ia terbelalak, dilihat tangannya sendiri yang kini tak lagi berhiaskan luka.

Tak sadar, ia memekik kaget. "_EEEH_! BAGAIMANA BISA LUKAKU SEMBUH SEPERTI INI?"

Suara sang pemuda menginterupsi nyanyian yang melantun lembut. Membuat sang biduan sontak berbalik.

"_Mo Dhia_. Siapa kau? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Gadis itu terlihat gusar dengan keberadaan sang pemuda yang kini kembali menegakkan wajahnya untuk menatap sirat cemas di wajah sang gadis.

Pemuda dengan ikat kepala berwarna oranye itu ikut gusar. Ia baru sadar jika ia sudah berdiri begitu dekat dengan sang gadis dan tertangkap basah tengah mengamatinya.

"A-aku! Aku hanyalah pengembara yang kebetulan tersesat hingga ke desa ini, nona! Tenanglah!"

Hinata terdiam cukup lama. Ia kembali bersenandung. Telapak kakinya perlahan terangkat dan tak lagi menapak tanah seiring dengan melodi yang bergaung. Ia terbang menuju sang pengembara sembari mengulurkan sebelah tangan. Di sentuh olehnya surai pirang sang pemuda sedang yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak._ Lavender_ ditirai kelopak yang terpejam sejenak.

Sang _derinamosios_ membuka mata dan tersenyum lembut. "Benar. Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki niat jahat di dalam hatimu."

Seiring dengan sang Hyuuga yang kembali memijak tanah, tubuh sang pengembara terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk ke belakang. Bulir-bulir keringat memenuhi dahinya.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan padaku?" Ia masih keheranan. "Jangan-jangan kau penyihir?"

Sang pemuda pengembara menarik sebuah pedang besar dari punggungnya dan mengarahkan pedang tersebut tepat di depan hidung sang gadis. Tiada upaya pelarian atau menghindar. Sebaliknya, Hinata tetap diam di posisinya semula. Berdiri di depan sosok sang pemuda yang masih terduduk.

"Aku bukan penyihir, tuan pengembara."

Hinata membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangan. Namun, ditepis sang pemuda yang masih tak percaya bahwa Hinata bukan seorang penyihir.

"Bohong! Kau pasti penyihir yang tinggal di bukit ini dan hendak memakan jiwaku!"

Tidak tersinggung, Hinata justru tertawa kecil. Ia merasa bahwa reaksi dari sang pemuda adalah wajar mengingat tak setiap orang tahu perihal _derinamosios_. Hinata kembali bernyanyi lagu yang sama dan seketika roh-roh berbentuk akar membantu sang pemuda untuk kembali berdiri.

"Penyihir!" Pengembara masih kukuh dengan tuduhannya. "_Hiii_! Jiwaku tidak enak! Jadi, jangan makan aku!"

**KRUCUUUK~**

Suara perut sang pemuda yang keroncongan terdengar nyaring. Menyisakan rasa malu yang menjalar hingga menampakkan warna merah di wajah sang pemuda, sementara sang gadis kembali tertawa kecil.

"Ikutlah ke gubukku. Ada panganan yang bisa kau makan di sana," ajak Hinata.

Awalnya, sang pemuda tetap bersikukuh enggan pergi dari sana. Ia sesumbar dengan berkata bahwa ia bisa makan dengan memburu hewan-hewan yang ada di sana. Namun, pernyataan Hinata membuat ia berubah pikiran.

"Tidak akan ada hewan yang muncul di bukit ini ketika menjelang malam hari. Yang ada hanyalah sekumpulan monster dan arwah penasaran, tuan. Silahkan Anda tetap di sini jika memang ingin berjumpa dengan mereka."

_Gulp!_

Sang pengembara menelan _saliva_. Tubuhnya gemetaran begitu dahsyat dan ia pun berlari menyusul sosok sang gadis yang telah meninggalkannya.

"TUNGGU AKUUU!"

* * *

_Trak!_

Pemuda pirang yang merupakan sang pengembara meletakkan mangkuk supnya yang kini habis tak bersisa. Ia bersendawa karena kekenyangan. Ditelengkan kepalanya untuk memandang sang gadis di sisi kiri.

"Jadi, kau adalah seorang _derinamosios_? Aku pikir mereka hanya delusi manusia yang kelebihan imajinasi saja. Ternyata memang benar-benar ada, ya."

Hinata meletakkan sepiring pai apel di meja sebagai hidangan penutup dan kembali duduk.

"Itu benar, Naruto-_kun_. Memang banyak sekali orang yang berpikir bahwa kami tidak nyata. Tidak heran mengingat keberadaan kami tidak dipublikasikan."

Hinata menyebut nama sang pengembara yang ketika dalam perjalanan mengenalkan diri. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, keduanya saling memberitahukan identitas satu sama lain agar kesalahpahaman yang ada dapat teratasi.

"Ada empat _derinamosios_ selain aku di muka bumi. Keempat _derinamosios_ tersebut dipergunakan sebagai alat oleh desa mereka masing-masing. Berbeda dengan_ jinchuuriki_ yang dirasuki monster di dalam tubuh mereka dan mempergunakan kekuatan monster tersebut sekehendak hati, _derinamosios_ justru bertanggung jawab menjaga eksistensi para monster agar mereka dan manusia dapat hidup berintegrasi secara damai."

Naruto terdiam, seketika ia menyentuh perutnya sendiri dan pikirannya melambung jauh entah ke mana usai mendengar perkataan sang _derinamosios_.

"Di muka bumi ini ada lima macam pemilik kekuatan magis sesuai tingkatannya. Tingkatan terbawah atau tingkat keempat adalah _laochra_, mereka adalah sekumpulan pendekar yang berbekal pedang atau senjata lain yang telah didiami oleh roh monster. Mereka tersebar sangat banyak di muka bumi. Pengendali magis tingkatan keempat adalah _jinchuuriki_ yang tubuhnya dirasuki roh monster. Mereka berjumlah sembilan orang dan dapat menyerupai bentuk monster seutuhnya. Aku pernah berkenalan dengan salah seorang _jinchuuriki_ bernama Utakata ketika ia dan desanya berkunjung ke mari. _Derinamosios_ berada di tingkatan ketiga. Kami, para _derinamosios_, adalah pemanggil roh monster dan penjinak monster yang melupakan keseimbangan hidup. Hanya tersebar empat orang di muka bumi. Di tingkatan kedua ada_ laidre_. Mereka memiliki kekuatan _jinchuuriki_, _derinamosios_, dan _laochra_ sekaligus. Hanya berjumlah dua orang saja di muka bumi dan kabarnya mereka tidak bisa mati. Tubuh mereka bisa hancur. Namun, jiwa mereka tidak dapat pergi ke nirwana dan bergentayang untuk mencari tubuh yang sesuai. Tapi, kudengar desas-desus bahwa ada beberapa orang yang tengah mengupayakan kebangkitan mereka. Tingkatan pertama adalah _foirfe_. Tidak ada keterangan mengenainya. Hanya disebutkan dalam buku bahwa ia adalah seorang manusia yang sanggup mengubah dunia."

Naruto bersandar pada penyangga bangku. Alisnya bertautan. "_Haaah~! _Kepalaku jadi pusing mendengar penjelasanmu, Hinata."

"Ada banyak hal metafisik yang sulit dicerna akal sehat. Untuk itulah tidak hanya sekadar akal sehat yang dibutuhkan, melainkan sebuah keyakinan."

"Iya, aku tahu. Termasuk keyakinan bahwa gubuk seperti ini saja sampai dijaga puluhan _laochra_. Harusnya kau bisa tinggal di tempat yang lebih baik."

Hinata menyentuh dadanya dan memejamkan mata. "Kerajaan bukan berarti _rakuen_, rumah yang indah bukan berarti senang, dan gubuk bukan berarti tidak nyaman."

Naruto mencibir. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran _derinamosios_ yang jadi lawan bicaranya ini. Terlalu polos dan baik hingga cenderung dimanfaatkan desa. Lihat saja! Kepala desa saja bisa hidup mewah! Tapi, Hinata yang seorang _derinamosios_ dan merupakan manusia magis tingkatan ketiga justru harus hidup di gubuk seadanya. Ia bahkan tidak memungut uang sepeser pun atas jasanya menyembuhkan banyak orang! Hei, ini gila!

Sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghela napas dan hendak menyuapkan sepotong pai jika saja sebuah suara keras tidak mengagetkan dan membuat ia menjatuhkan painya ke atas tanah yang jadi lantai gubuk ini.

"_WOAAA_! APA-APAAN INI!" Naruto menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Tanah yang ia dan Hinata pijak bergetar cukup hebat. Gempa yang bahkan membuat beberapa perabotan di almari Hinata pecah karena terbentur tanah.

Naruto dan Hinata bersusah payah bergegas ke luar. Mereka amat terkejut mendapati bahwa nyaris seluruh pengawal telah bergelimangan sebagai mayat. Tak habis rasa terkejut mereka, sebuah tangan raksasa hendak menghempaskan tubuh keduanya.

Sang pemuda lekas menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya melompat ke atas pepohonan.

Belum lega terhindar dari serangan, sekumpulan pasir yang membentuk tombak mengarah pada keduanya yang membuat Hinata harus lari ke arah yang lain dari Naruto.

"Hinata! Cepat lari! Aku yang akan menangani mosnter pasir ini!"

Sang monster pasir yang mendengar teriakan Naruto menggeram. Ia mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. "**Tak akan kubiarkan kau kabur, **_**derinamosios**_**!**"

'_Sial!'_ Naruto mengumpat dan melompat ke arah Hinata. Ia mendorong tubuh sang gadis dan membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri terkena kuku-kuku tajam sang monster yang kontan mencabik punggungnya.

"_ARGH!_"

"N-Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata menumpu kakinya pada sebuah pohon dan menangkap tubuh Naruto yang hendak menabrak pohon.

Kepala sang Hyuuga meneleng ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dalam sekejap, desanya luluh-lantak. Dalam sekejap, penduduk desanya telah menjadi mayat. _Lavender_ Hinata dapat melihat roh-roh penduduk yang mulai keluar dari jasad mereka. Air mata pun mengalir dari sudut matanya. Pandangan mata Hinata tertumbu pada sosok dalam pangkuannya kini. Sosok seorang pemuda yang pingsan dengan darah deras dari punggungnya.

"Kejam. Kejam! Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Hinata berseru pada monster yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Monster pasir itu lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak. Merasa puas melihat sang _derinamosios_ menangis dan kehilangan banyak penduduk yang dikenalnya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku muak dengan persepsi kalian, para _derinamosios_, yang berharap manusia dan monster dapat hidup secara damai bersama! _Cih_! Utopia! Bagaimanapun manusia dan monster tidak dapat bersatu!" Ia mengayunkan tangannya kembali ke arah Hinata.

Bola mata _lavender_ Hinata membulat. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Kuku-kuku tajam sang monster telah terarah secara pesat menuju dirinya.

**KRAS!**

Kuku-kuku sang monster merobek leher Hinata. Membuat ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"**Kau tak akan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu lagi, _derinamosios_! Aku tahu bahwa kekuatanmu ada pada nyanyianmu!**" Tawa sang monster membahana. Tubuh Hinata oleng. Ia telah kehabisan banyak darah.

Belum puas dengan merobek leher Hyuuga, monster tersebut kembali membentuk tombak dengan pasirnya yang kembali ia arahkan pada siluet Hinata. Siluet gadis yang kini mulai terhuyung ke depan menyapa tanah.

Namun, kali ini serangan monster pasir itu tak lagi berjalan mulus karena sebuah pedang telah memotong terlebih dahulu tangannya. Monster pasir itu berteriak kesakitan dan tubuhnya oleng membentur pohon-pohon besar di belakang.

"**ARGH!**"

"Jangan sentuh Hinata lebih dari ini, brengsek!"

Rupanya Naruto yang telah menghadang serangan sang monster pasir Shukaku. Tapi, Naruto yang sekarang bukan Naruto yang biasa. Tubuhnya bersinar keemasan dengan pedang yang juga berwarna serupa. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh keemasan Naruto mulai berubah menjadi seekor monster rubah. Rubah ekor sembilan yang besarnya melebihi Shukaku.

"**KAU? JADI, KAU ADALAH _JINCHUURIKI_?**"

Naruto yang kini telah menjadi Kurama seutuhnya memberikan seringai mengerikan. Ia menyerap energi roh dari penduduk dan membentuk sebuah bola hitam di hadapan moncongnya.

"Bola ini adalah kumpulan kebencian dari para roh yang kau binasakan!" Bola hitam tersebut kian besar. Hingga besarnya melebihi bukit, bola tersebut dilesatkan Naruto ke arah Shukaku.

"RASAKAN ITU!"

**BLAAAR!**

"**AAARGH!**"

* * *

Hinata mengerjapkan mata. Ia merasa wajahnya hangat diterpa sinar mentari pagi hari. Teringat kejadian semalam, Hinata lantas bangun dari posisi terbaringnya dan menangkap siluet Naruto yang tertidur dengan bersandarkan pada batang pohon. Hyuuga manis itu merasa heran. Keadaan Naruto jauh dari kata kritis, berbeda dari yang semalam ia lihat. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Jauh lebih porak-poranda.

Bahkan, bukit kesayangannya pun kini telah rata menjadi tanah. Tak ada roh yang bergentayangan di sana yang membuat keheranan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak jauh dari ia dan Naruto, seseorang terbaring. Pemuda bersurai merah marun yang Hinata yakini adalah _jinchuuriki_ dari _bijuu_ semalam. Hyuuga Hinata memandang iba pada sosok yang kini tak lagi bernyawa itu. Sayup, Hinata dapat melihat roh sang pemuda mulai terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Pita suaranya telah rusak. Ia tak lagi bisa bernyanyi untuk menghidupkan banyak jasad di sana. Termasuk jasad sang _jinchuuriki_ Shukaku. Hinata menyentuh lehernya yang masih menganga dengan darah yang telah kering.

Wajah gadis itu mendongak ke langit. Ia sadar satu hal setelah ini. Bahwa ia tidak mati, atau tepatnya tidak bisa mati. Padahal dikatakan dalam buku bahwa _derinamosios_ serapuh manusia sehingga bagi musuh yang ingin mengenyahkannya, tiada kesulitan bagi mereka.

"Aku bukan _derinamosios_ dan Naruto bukan pendekar biasa maupun _laochra_." Itulah sebuah konklusi yang dapat Hinata ambil dari kejadian ini. Kejadian yang mengubah hidupnya.

Kejadian yang akan menjadi gerbang awal ia berkelana pada kehidupan baru yang telah menanti. Menuntunnya pada sebuah takdir lain yang lebih berat bebannya untuk ia pikul.

Titian air mata mengalir di pipi sang gadis. Segalanya terlalu serba tiba-tiba. Kedatangan seorang pengembara yang tak ia ketahui dengan jelas identitasnya, penyerangan _jinchuuriki_ yang pertama kali, binasanya para penduduk, desa yang hancur, dan siapa ia sesungguhnya.

'_Ayah, ibu ... aku ini apa sesungguhnya?'_

* * *

Jauh di tengah sebuah hutan belantara, sebuah pohon raksasa berdiri menjulang. Pohon tersebut dibelit oleh seekor ular besar berwarna ungu. Di dalam pohon yang rupanya adalah markas rahasia, laboratorium dibangun di sana. Beberapa manusia berpakaian serba tertutup berseliweran. _Notepad_ di tangan tampak tak lepas dari mereka. Sementara itu, di tengah laboratorium tersebut terdapat sebuah gelembung besar yang di dalamnya berisikan seorang manusia yang menelungkup. Agaknya, aktivitas di dalam sana tak lepas dari sebuah program yang berkenaan dengan manusia yang mendiami gelembung hijau tersebut. Manusia yang matanya masih tertutup rapat seolah menanti saat ia harus terbangun ... untuk menghancurkan dunia dan membangun dunia baru yang diiba oleh segelintir manusia lain di muka bumi.

Seseorang bersurai hitam panjang yang berdiri di dekat gelembung tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyeringai. "Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi kau akan terbangun. Sebentar lagi ambisiku akan tercapai. _Laidre_ ..."

**Go Leanfar**

* * *

***Faoi Deara (Note) :**

_Derinamosios_ : Merdu

(Terjemahan lirik di dalam fanfik) : Para roh, kemarilah! Ayo bernyanyi bersama-sama. Aku sama seperti kalian. Mereka sama seperti kalian. Kami juga memiliki roh dalam diri kami. Kemarilah! Kemarilah! Ayo menari! (karena ini lagu buatan saya sendiri, jika tertarik ingin tahu bagaimana lagunya, silahkan hubungi saya)

_Mo Dhia_ : Ya, Tuhan

_Laochra_ : Pendekar

_Jinchuuriki_ : Manusia yang memiliki _bijuu/_monster

_Laidre_ : Yang terkuat

_Foirfe_ : Yang sempurna

_Go Leanfar_ : Bersambung

(Saya sudah membuat gambaran Hinata dan Naruto. Jadi, bagi yang ingin tahu sosok NaruHina di sini, silahkan cek _cover_ _image_ fanfik ini)


	2. Rotation!

Safir Naruto membelalak. Ia baru saja terbangun dan melihat Hinata yang menengadahkan wajahnya sembari meneteskan air mata.

"Hinata? Kau menangis—"

—**DEG!**

Suara Naruto seolah tercekat di tenggorokan begitu ia menyadari bahwa di leher Hinata menganga sebuah lubang. Niscaya, tak akan ada yang bertahan hidup dengan lubang yang nyaris memutus leher demikian.

Naruto beranjak dan berlutut di depan Hinata yang tengah bersimpuh. Sang gadis yang mendapati Naruto tiba-tiba ada di depannya hanya mampu terdiam dengan air mata yang melinang semakin deras. Tangan sang pemuda terulur ke depan, meraih leher Hinata dan menyentuhnya dengan sebuah sentuhan yang sangat lembut.

"Ini … sakit?"

Sang gadis menelengkan kepala. Naruto hendak menginterupsi. Tapi, gerakan tangan Hinata yang membawa tangan Naruto pada sebuah genggaman hangat membungkam untaian frasa yang hendak meluncur.

Naruto tak memberikan reaksi apa pun ketika Hinata menggenggam tangannya sembari tersenyum. Membuat Naruto merasakan rasa bersalah yang demikian dalamnya. Dibiarkan oleh mereka berdua kebisuan yang menyelimuti. Maka sebagai gantinya, biarkan sang angin berhembus untuk melingkupi melodi dari dua hati dengan buncahan rasa yang berbaur satu tersebut.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHina/AU/Little bit OoC

**.**

**.**

**Derinamosios**

_(The Legend of Soul Singer)_

**Chapter I**

"Aku minta maaf. Karena, aku tidak bisa melindungimu, kau jadi harus kehilangan suaramu," sesal Naruto dari lubuk hatinya.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan di antara banglasnya hutan. Mereka melangkah berdampingan. Sang Hyuuga merunduk, menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman getir yang terulas. _'Jangan begitu, Naruto-kun.'_

'_Aku sudah sangat senang k-karena Naruto-kun melindungiku pada akhirnya._' Hinata menyentuh lehernya yang dibalut ikat kepala Naruto untuk menutupi lubang menganga tersebut. Masih terasa kehangatan Naruto tatkala sesaat lalu sang pemuda memasangkan ikat kepalanya di leher sang gadis dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Hinata … maaf tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Aku sebenarnya_ jinchuuriki_. Terlebih, _jinchuuriki_ terkuat, yakni pemilik ekor sembilan."

Hyuuga Hinata meraih sebuah ranting kecil dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di atas tanah.

"Aku sudah tahu, Naruto-_kun_. Ketika aku membaca isi hatimu, aku merasakan bahwa kau bukan _laochra_ biasa. Pemikiranku sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa kau adalah _jinchuuriki_. Namun, aku tidak yakin awalnya. Kau terlalu cerah untuk menjadi seorang _jinchuuriki_. Berbeda dari _jinchuuriki_ yang pernah kujumpai dan yang kudengar dari pembicaraan orang-orang desa." Sang pemuda membaca deret demi deret kata yang Hinata tuliskan.

Ia terlihat sumringah. "Apa aku terlihat bahagia? _Hahaha_!"

Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya. Membingkai wajah Naruto yang tengah tertawa. Ekspresinya seperti sedang memaksakan diri. Hinata tahu, sebagai _jinchuuriki_, perlakuan yang diterima Naruto dari manusia yang anti terhadap monster pasti sangat menyedihkan. Tentunya ia berulang kali merasakan pahit kehidupan dengan identitas sebagai _jinchuuriki _itu.

Kali ini, Hinata yang merasa tidak enak hati. Ia takut. Takut bahwa pertemuan ia dan Naruto membawa Naruto pada asumsi negatif tentang kehidupan. Ia takut eksistensinya menjadi sebuah akar dari malapetaka untuk Naruto. Sang pemuda telah mengalami beragam kesulitan. Ia tak mau menambah lagi kenangan getir untuk sang pemuda.

Dua_ lavender_ membulat. Sebuah ketenangan perlahan menelusup relung hatinya saat Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mereka berdua melangkah dengan irama yang sama.

"Tidak peduli siapa kau dan aku. Kita akan berpetualang bersama untuk menemukan kebahagiaan kau, aku, dan dunia. Menuju sebuah _rakuen_."

Kegundahan Hinata sedikit demi sedikit menguap. Yang memenuhi perasaannya kini hanyalah rasa nyaman. Naruto begitu hangat. Begitu baik. Begitu menguatkannya.

'_Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu, Naruto-kun.'_

* * *

**BRUGH!**

Sebuah pohon yang telah mati tumbang di hadapan Hinata dan Naruto. Membuat keduanya tersentak ke belakang. Di balik pohon tersebut mendaratlah empat orang manusia dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Bahkan, satu di antara mereka adalah salah seorang _derinamosios_ lain. Hinata tahu itu. Karena, _derinamosios_ dapat memiliki kemampuan untuk mendeteksi sesamanya.

Empat orang yang ada di seberang sana melihat Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Jadi, dia yang harus kita kalahkan? Hanya rubah kecil yang kelihatannya tak berguna!" Ejek seorang gadis bersurai merah.

Seorang pemuda lain dengan tubuh buntal memperingatkan. "Jangan meremehkan seperti itu, Tayuya!"

Seorang pemuda berpenampilan wanita menyisir surai kelabu dengan rona ungunya ke belakang. "Berisik, Jirobou! Dia memang pantas diremehkan! Benar begitu, Kidoumaru?"

Pemuda lain bersurai hitam mengedikkan bahu. "Terserahlah! Entah dia itu pantas atau tidak untuk diremehkan. Kita harus menghabisinya, Sakon!"

'_Tayuya, Jirobou, Sakon, dan Kidoumaru.'_ Naruto mengabsen satu demi satu nama orang-orang yang terlihat akan menjadi musuhnya yang lain. Orang-orang yang menghendaki keonaran.

'_Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengacaukan dunia ini!'_

Kidoumaru maju dan mengeluarkan benang laba-laba dari mulutnya yang hendak menjerat Naruto. Akan tetapi, Naruto tidak termakan jerat sang manusia laba-laba dan dapat memutus jaring tersebut dengan mudah menggunakan pedangnya. Di belakang Naruto telah menanti Sakon dengan penampilan yang berubah menajdi seperti monster. Ia mengayunkan tangannya pada Naruto. tetapi, kembali, Naruto tanpa kesulitan dapat menghindar. Ia memberikan Sakon sebuah tendangan keras di dada sehingga sang pemuda waria itu jatuh terduduk ke belakang. Dari atas, Jirobou yang memiliki tubuh besar telah berubah menjadi bola berduri. Ia hendak menimpa Naruto dan membuat tubuh pemuda itu seperti lempengan. Dengan gesit, Naruto menarik tangan Sakon dan membuat posisi mereka bertukar sehingga yang Sakon-lah yang terkena serangan Jirobou. Tubuh sang monster nyaris menyatu dengan tanah usai tertindih tubuh kawannya sendiri. Rata. Dengan darah yang berkubang di area sekitarnya.

"SAKON!" Kidoumaru berteriak. Ia menatap nyalang pada sosok sang rekan yang telah tiada.

Tatapannya teralih pada Naruto.

"SIALAN KAU, SAMPAH!" Hardiknya murka.

Kidoumaru lekas berubah menjadi sosok monster dan berlari menerjang Naruto. Sang pemilik Kurama di dalam dirinya itu merunduk ketika sebuah jaring setajam jarum melesat ke arahnya. Membalas, Naruto melancarkan sebuah pukulan yang mengenai dagu Kidoumaru. Tetapi, Naruto tidak sadar bahwa usaha tadi merupakan pengalihan semata dari serangan Jirobou yang mengarahkan sebuah tendangan pada punggungnya.

Tendangan tersebut mengenai luka yang didapatnya semalam, yang belum kering, sehingga Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Oportuniti itu digunakan Kidoumaru untuk melakukan serangan balasan. Ia memerangkap Naruto di dalam sebuah jaring laba-laba dan menusuk tubuh Naruto sehingga warna darah melumuri benang laba-laba yang semula berwarna putih.

'_N-Naruto-kun!'_ Hinata hanya bisa menutup mulut dan menangis ketika Naruto dilukai.

Hinata baru akan keluar dari persembunyiannya tatkala Naruto telah berhasil lepas dari jaring laba-laba tersebut dengan bertumpu pada putaran tubuhnya.

Naruto melakukan serangan balik dan melancarkan pukulan demi pukulan pada Kidoumaru dan Jirobou sedangkan Tayuya berdiri di atas dahan dengan tatapan angkuhnya.

Melihat kedua rekannya roboh. Gadis bersurai merah itu turun dari dahan dan berlandas sembari mengeluarkan serulingnya. Lantunan nada keluar dari lubang seruling dan membuat sebuah rangkaian komposi musik. Musik yang mengerikan meski cahaya putihlah yang menjadi simbol warna Tayuya.

Naga-naga putih besar dan para roh menyerang Naruto dan membuatnya terpental jauh. Seusai menghapus darah di sela bibir, Naruto masih mampu bangkit dan memberikan sebuah pukulan ringan. Di perut Tayuya. Sayangnya, ketidakseriusan Naruto bertuah bencana ketika jarak pendeknya dengan Tayuya justru dimanfaatkan sang gadis untuk menjebak Naruto dalam sebuah ilusi.

'_Mati kau, Jinchuuriki!'_

Naruto melaung kencang. Ia melihat banyak hal menyedihkan dalam ilusi itu. Ilusi di mana anggota keluarganya dibunuh dengan keji oleh monster yang merasuk pada tubuhnya. Ilusi ketika ia melihat penduduk di desanya mati oleh sebuah penyerangan yang dilakukan sekelompok musuh. Ilusi ketika ia melihat dirinya sendiri terluka. Sembari menikmati bagaimana ketakutannya Naruto, Tayuya menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menorehkan luka di tubuh sang pemuda. Goresan demi goresan dari pedang Naruto sendiri membentuk lintang darah.

Namun, entah bagaimana. Di dalam ilusi tersebut. Ia melihat Hinata. Gadis itu menghapus semua ilusi yang Naruto divisualisasikan untuk Naruto. Kini, hanya ada ruang putih tak bermuara yang Naruto tangkap lewat indera penglihatannya. Sosok Hinata yang membelakanginya menoleh dengan senyuman dan sirna.

_PATS!_

Naruto mendorong tubuh Tayuya ketika secara mengejutkan ia dapat melepaskan diri dari ilusi sang gadis. Naruto berdengking.

Ia telah kehabisan tenaga. Tak bisa ia mengeluarkan Kurama karena magis Kurama telah terhisap habis akibat pertarungannya semalam dengan Shukaku. Jadi, yang bisa pemuda _tan_ itu manfaatkan satu-satunya hanya tenaga fisik semata. Tinggal Tayuya saja yang harus ia kalahkan. Namun, justru sang gadis itulah yang terkuat di antara tiga orang lain yang ia lawan. Wajar, mengingat status gadis bersurai merah itu adalah _derinamosios_. Safir Naruto menilik pada sang gadis. Mencari kelemahannya.

Hingga ia menduga bahwa kelemahan Tayuya adalah dari seruling yang dipergunakannya. Naruto melompat dan mengarahkan sebuah pukulan keras di seruling Tayuya. Seruling gadis tersebut hancur karena ia tidak sempat menghindar. Naruto bersyukur, pergerakan Tayuya tidak secepat Kidoumaru atau pun Sakon sehingga Naruto tidak kesulitan bertarung menggunakan tangan kosong dan pedang tak bermagis yang tergolek begitu saja di tanah, sisa pertarungannya dengan Sakon tadi.

Naruto tersenyum. _'Berhasil!'_

Sang pemuda baru saja hendak bersorak menang jika Tayuya tak terlebih dahulu menyeringai lebar.

"Jangan besar kepala, Bocah! Kau salah menilai kekuatanku!"

Tayuya melompat naik ke atas dahan sebuah pohon lebat. "Aku memang tidak bisa bernyanyi seperti mantan _derinamoisos_ di sebelah sana. Tapi, aku bisa sesuatu hal yang lain bahkan tanpa seruling!"

Tayuya mulai memejamkan mata. Ia bersiul! Siulannya memunculkan cahaya putih. Dari cahaya-cahaya itulah muncul pedang dalam jumlah begitu banyak yang mengarah pada Naruto. Sang pemuda dengan tiga pasang garis di pipi itu bersalto ke belakang. Menghindari ujung pedang runcing yang terarah kepadanya sementara Hinata hanya dapat melihat jalannya pertarungan dengan was-was dari balik pepohonan.

"_Kuso_!" Naruto merutuk. Ia berteriak geram ketika beberapa pedang berhasil mengenai sedikit kulitnya.

Pemuda itu tak berpikir bahwa ia akan serius melawan seorang _derinamosios_ mengingat bahwa gadis bernama Tayuya itu sesungguhnya sama seperti Hinata. Tetapi, semalam tadi ia sadar. Sama bukan berarti satu. Ia saja harus melawan sesama _jinchuuriki_ semalam dan itu membuat ia sadar akan pentingnya melihat secara jernih lawan di depan mata meski lawan tersebut sama.

Naruto mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Ini memang di luar keinginannya untuk menyerang seorang gadis dan melukainya. Tetapi, ini keharusan. Apalagi melihat Tayuya yang sepertinya tertarik menjadikan Hinata sebagai target serangannya.

'_Aku harus serius!'_

* * *

Naruto menghela napas dan tersenyum puas. Ia berhasil melumpuhkan musuh-musuh yang menghadang. Ia berbalik, memperlihatkan sirat kemenangan pada Hinata yang dibalas oleh senyuman tipis sang gadis. Namun, keduanya terkejut ketika sebuah suara hantaman benda. Keduanya mengalihkan kepala pada sumber suara. Di mana kini beberapa pepohonan tumbang sekaligus.

Sesosok manusia mendarat ke permukaan tanah. Gerakannya begitu gesit untuk dapat ditangkap mata. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, Naruto tahu bahwa pemuda tersebut merupakan kawanan dari lawannya tadi. Sepertinya pemuda itu dijadikan hidangan penutup karena ia adalah yang terkuat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Aku Kimimaro." Pemuda itu memandang datar Naruto. Kulit tengkuk sang pemuda mengelupas kemudian usai perkenalan singkatnya. Dari sana, keluarlah sebentuk tulang punggung panjang yang bentuknya menyerupai tombak. "Kau harus enyah."

Ia mendesis pelan. Seiring dengan deru angin, ia bergerak kilat. Bertubi-tubi dihantamkannya tombak itu pada Naruto sehingga Naruto yang pada dasarnya telah tidak memiliki energi lagi untuk bertarung menjadi kepayahan bahkan untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. Naruto terlempar hingga menabrak pepohonan di mana Hinata bersembunyi. Sontak saja sang gadis keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melaju pada Naruto.

Sang pemuda bersurai serupa mentari itu mulai lunglai. Tangannya bahkan tak lagi bertenaga untuk sekadar terangkat. Namun, dengan kesadaran yang tersisa, ia mencoba memberikan perintah.

"Lari, Hinata! Pergi! D-dia bisa mengincarmu juga jika kau tetap di sini! Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kau sampai terluka lagi karena aku tidak cukup kuat untuk bisa melindungimu!" Naruto terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia bicara dengan terbata, dengan suara yang melirih hingga benar-benar sayup terdengar.

"Lari …."

Kelopak mata Naruto mulai tertutup, ia ingin bangun untuk melindungi Hinata tatkala ia lihat Hinata menggelengkan kepala dan justru tetap berada di sisinya. Namun, apalah daya, kesadarannya telah hilang secara utuh. Menyisakan Hinata yang harus berhadapan dengan manusia mengerikan semacam Kimimaro.

"Menyingkir darinya atau aku akan menyerangmu juga, Nona."

Kembali, Hinata dengan keteguhan hatinya memilih untuk tidak beranjak. Ia menetap di sisi Naruto dan mendekap tubuh sang pemuda. Kimimaro memutar bola matanya. Negosiasi gagal. Ia tak punya pilihan selain harus menyerang Naruto dan Hinata sekaligus. Maka ia pun melesat kencang, menghampiri Hinata yang mati-matian melindungi Naruto. Tombak itu menusuk tubuh Hinata berulang kali. Darah berpencaran, mengimplementasikan hujan merah dengan aroma bunga plum. Darah Hinata begitu wangi. Seakan cairan merah pekat itu terbentuk dari ramuan bebungaan.

"Kau _derinamosios_, bukan? Meski bisa merusak rencana tuanku, kau dan sesamamu dibiarkan hidup karena akan berguna nantinya. Tapi, dia lain." Kimimaro memandang Naruto angkuh. "Dia adalah penghalang."

Hinata tetap bersikukuh. Ia tetap mendekap tubuh Naruto hingga tombak di tangan Kimimaro berayun melukai tangkuk Hinata. Memutus ikatan perban yang semula menutup leher sang gadis. Sebuah luka menganga terlihat jelas seusainya. Membuat Kimimaro tercengang sejenak dan terkekeh.

"Jadi, begitu, ya? Ternyata kau tidak bisa mati."

_**JLEB!**_

Sebuah tombak dari tulang menembus jantung sang _derinamosios_. Dua bola _lavender_ miliknya membentuk bulatan sempurna. Menahan rasa teramat sakit akibat tikaman senjata dari Kimimaro. Ia tak bisa mati. Tapi, rasa sakit tetap wujud adanya untuk dapat ia rasakan. Namun, meski demikian, bagi Hinata, rasa sakit itu tak seberapa. Tak cukup sakit hingga mengalahkan keteguhan hatinya untuk melindungi Naruto. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu … jangan sampai Naruto mati.

Tangis mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata yang kini selaksana kaca. Ditatap sang pemuda yang napasnya kian berpacu.

'_Jangan mati. Kumohon, Naruto-kun. Hiduplah!'_

Telapak tangan sang Hyuuga menelusuri setiap lekuk pipi Naruto. Wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu menyiratkan rasa sakit luar biasa.

"Gadis yang keras kepala." Kimimaro berdecih.

**BATS!**

Ia mengubah tombaknya menjadi sebuah pedang tulang yang tajamnya bukan main. Ia melangkah mendekat pada Hinata. Gadis itu sigap mendekap Naruto. memberikan pertahanan semampunya.

_CRATS! CRATS! _

Kimimaro menghujami punggung Hinata dengan sabetan-sabetan. Tak kenal belas kasih sedikit pun hanya demi misi dari yang berambisi di balik layar sana.

"Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras melindungi dia, _Derinamosios_ unik? Meski tak bisa mati seperti _derinamosios_ lain. Tapi, kau pasti tetap bisa merasa sakit, bukan? Menyingkirlah. Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu. Apalagi kau yang sekarang hanya _derinamosios_ tak berguna."

'_Aku telah kehilangan hidupku. Aku tak bisa memutar waktu dan yang tertinggal dari hidupku hanya Naruto-kun!'_

Hinata tetap bertahan melindungi Naruto. tak peduli kini punggungnya terkoyak sana-sini. Hanya Naruto yang dalam hatinya tak terbesit niatan buruk terhadap dunia, terhadapnya, dan terhadap orang lain. Kali pertama Hinata membaca isi hati seseorang yang begitu murni tanpa jejak kegelapan. Untuk itulah, Hinata membutuhkan Naruto karena sang Hyuuga berpikir bahwa Naruto dapat mengubah dunia. Dunia membutuhkan Naruto sebagai pemimpin yang akan menyatukan seluruh makhluk. Sedang ia sendiri membutuhkan Naruto di sisinya. Hinata menghapus air matanya. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan tubuh yang telah lemah. Diraih olehnya pedang yang tergeletak di sisi Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Naruto-_kun_!" Ia berbalik dan berlari menggapai sosok Kimimaro.

Senyum mengerikan terkembang di wajah sang pemuda yang kini tubuhnya bercorak dan seketika, rupa pemuda itu berubah seperti monster. _Laochra_ yang bahkan bisa menandingi magis jinchuuriki. Mengagumkan.

Kimimaro mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Saat itu pula, tulang-tulang muncul dari permukaan tanah dan membelit kaki sang Hyuuga terus hingga seluruh tubuh _derinamoisos_ bisu tertutupi tulang. Menjatuhkan pedang dalam genggaman Hinata.

Tulang yang membungkus tubuh Hinata lantas menjadi serpihan partikel kecil. Menghilangkan jasad sang Hyuuga di dalamnya yang ikut enyah bersamaan dengan serbuk-serbuk tulang yang bertebaran.

Kimimaro mendengus puas. Kini saat yang paling ia nantikan tiba. Klimaks dari misi yang harus ia tuntaskan. Ia mengarahkan tangannya yang berbentuk seperti duri ke jantung Naruto.

Namun, sebuah bunyi ledakan dahsyat menghentikan langkah sang pemuda tulang.

Cahaya keunguan yang luar biasa benderang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Cahaya yang bahkan melesat hingga menembus langit. Iris Kimimaro membelalak tak percaya. Serpihan tulang yang terbawa angin kini berkumpul kembali menjadi satu. Membentuk sebuah siluet manusia. Seorang gadis. Ya, gadis yang tubuhnya ia hancurkan tak bersisa sesaat tadi.

Gadis yang tubuhnya melayang di antara cahaya keunguan mendekat. Kimimaro bahkan tak sanggup berkutik. Ada aura mencekam yang membuat kakinya tak dapat ia kendalikan. Seolah tubuhnya merasa takut pada gadis yang kini menuju ke arahnya.

Hinata bukan lagi Hinata yang biasa. Surainya yang memang telah panjang kini semakin panjang hingga menyapu tanah. Padahal ia kini ada dalam posisi melayang. Pakaian yang ia kenakan secara ajaib menjadi sebuah gaun putih yang tak kalah panjang. Lubang menganga di lehernya pun telah tertutup tak bercelah.

Satu yang pasti, kesadaran Hinata sirna. Ia seolah bukan dirinya sendiri ketika tanpa basa-basi ia mengulurkan tangannya di atas kepala Kimimaro dan membuat tubuh sang pemuda menghilang entah ke mana.

Hinata membuka mulut. Melafalkan suatu mantra yang tidak dapat didengar jelas karena suaranya sayup. Suara yang juga entah bagaimana bisa kembali muncul setelah sejenak ia menjadi sang bisu.

Cahaya keunguan itu masih bersinar tatkala Hinata bersimpuh di sisi Naruto yang berjuang melawan kematian.

Lafal mantra dari Hinata membuat cahaya ungu di sekeliling Hinata menyebar. Ada yang melesat mengenai pepohonan tumbang sehingga pohon tersebut kembali kokoh menjulang, ada yang menyapa tanah sehingga rerumputan tumbuh subur dalam jangka waktu yang sangat singkat, dan ada yang berbentuk naga kecil yang kemudian merasuk ke dalam dada Naruto.

Napas Naruto berangsur-angsur stabil. Rona wajahnya mulai mengisyaratkan kepulihan. Hinata kembali beranjak, melayang menuju sebuah pohon tertinggi di sana. Ia menengadah ke atas dengan sebelah tangan yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Begitu mata sang Hyuuga terpejam, cahaya keunguan itu berkumpul menjadi suatu bola ungu raksasa.

Cahaya ungu yang menyebar di langit membuatnya menjadi sebuah panorama yang disaksikan khalayak ramai. Mereka berbondong-bondong keluar dari naungan mereka untuk melihat secara jelas bagaimana nampak dari sebuah fenomena luar biasa tersebut.

"Ini … _foirfe_."

Beberapa wanita tua terlihat menitikan air mata di sebuah pedesaan kumuh di puncak gunung. Beberapa monster bertanduk satu dengan warna biru dan hijau yang mengiringi wanita tua itu pun ikut terhanyut dalam rasa haru. Mereka tersenyum bahagia dan melihat ke langit tinggi di sana.

"Kebangkitan yang mulia." Sang monster biru tersenyum.

Tak jauh dari sana, di bawah kaki gunung sebuah kerajaan berdiri megah, begitu senjang dengan pedesaan kumuh yang ada. Beberapa manula tampak berdiri di balkon dengan jubah kebesaran mereka yang berwarna putih dengan hias sulaman benang emas. Lima manula tersebut memandang khawatir pada cahaya ungu besar dari tempat yang nun jauh di sana.

"Ini gawat. _Foirfe_ bangkit. Ia pasti akan merusak rencana kerajaan!" Seorang manula bertubuh mungil yang melayang di hadapan sesosok manula bertubuh besar kehitaman menggerutu.

Seorang manula berperawakan muda dengan surai diikat dua dan tanda di dahinya tersenyum mengejek. "Kau takut, Ryuutenbin tua?"

"_Huh_! Tentu saja tidak! Bahkan seorang _foirfe_ sekali pun tak akan kubiarkan merusak rencana kita. Sudah berapa kali _foirfe _bangkit? Ia memang berhasil menyatukan monster dan manusia. Namun, itu hanya berlangsung sementara. Tak ada koordinasi abadi antara keduanya."

* * *

Rembulan telah berada dalam singgasananya sebagai sang penerang. Cahaya ungu yang semula berpendar cantik mulai meredup ketika tubuh Hinata terjatuh ke tanah dan ia terlelap dalam tidur karena rasa lelah. Sosoknya telah kembali seperti sediakala. Dengan surai _indigo_ sepunggung dan gaun khas desanya. Adalah Naruto, sosok yang pertama kali terjaga. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Safirnya sarat akan tanda tanya besar. Sepengetahuannya, tadi siang hutan yang ia diami merupakan hutan yang telah kering kerontang dengan bersisakan sedikit sekali pepohonan yang masih tumbuh subur. Lantas, mengapa kini ia berada di hutan yang begitu lebat oleh tumbuhan seperti ini?

Adakah yang ia lewatkan ketika ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri seusai pertarungan?

Benar! Ia baru bertarung, sebuah pertarungan sengit di mana ia kalah dan harusnya telah mati! Naruto melihat luka di perutnya yang bahkan tak lagi berbekas. Seakan pertarungan yang ia alami dan antek-anteknya merupakan jelmaan mimpi. Tetapi, ia yakin. Itu bukanlah mimpi.

Naruto melihat ke sisi kanan. Ada Hinata yang terbaring dengan sebuah pedang di sisi tangannya. Safir terperangah. Lubang menganga di leher Hinata tertutup dengan sangat sempurna!

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini …?"

Teringat ketika ia masih memiliki sisa kesadaran di mana Hinata melaju dan mencoba menyerang Kimimaro. Sirat sedih tercermin dari dua bola mata safir tersebut. Jemarinya bergerak sendiri, menyentuh surai demi surai _indigo_ milik sang gadis. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya menuju wajah Hinata. Perlahan, ia meletakkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Hinata. Membisikkan kata yang samar.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Terima kasih."

* * *

Tak jauh dari Naruto dan Hinata, beberapa sosok tampak dari kegelapan malam. Tubuh mereka yang hanya tertimpa sedikit cahaya rembulan memperlihatkan sedikit jubah hitam yang mereka kenakan dengan hiasan awan merah. Sang pemimpin dari mereka, yang berdiri selangkah di depan yang lain, menyeringai. Iris sang pemuda yang berbentuk aneh berkilat.

"Akhirnya _foirfe_ kembali bangkit. seiring kebangkitannya, kita pun bangkit kembali. Saatnya kita mengabdi kepadanya."

"Ya." Suara wanita terdengar di antara kumpulan manusia di sana. "Saatnya memperkenalkan diri pada yang mulia kita."

"Ayo, pergi!"

_SYAT!_

Dalam sekali gerakan, sosok-sosok tersebut telah hilang dari tempat semula mereka.

Malam yang sunyi hanya diisi oleh suara burung hantu yang masih terbangun kala malam. Ditemani dendang sang angin yang ikut ambil andil. Inilah hilir perkenalan dengan manusia lain yang keberadaannya belum banyak diketahui. Menyingkap bagaimana strukturisasi dunia ini, manusia, manusia magis, dan monsternya. Ya, segalanya telah dimulai. Roda pertempuran dahsyat yang mengawali perubahan telah berotasi.

**Go Leanfar**

* * *

***Faoi Deara (Note) :**

_Derinamosios_ : Merdu

_Laochra_ : Pendekar

_Jinchuuriki_ : Manusia yang memiliki _bijuu/_monster

_Laidre_ : Yang terkuat

_Foirfe_ : Yang sempurna

_Go Leanfar_ : Bersambung

**Pojok Review :**

**Bahasa apa, sih, yang **_**Author**_** gunakan di fanfik ini? **Saya memakai bahasa apa pun yang sekiranya cocok untuk nuansa fiksi ini. Namun, sejauh ini (melihat _chapter _sebelumnya) bahasa yang saya pakai adalah Lithuanian dan Irish.

**Apa **_**Author**_** terinspirasi dari **_**game**_** Rune Factory**? Wah, jawabannya tidak. Saya belum pernah memainkan _game_ tersebut.

**Ada yang baik dan yang jahat, 'kan?** Tentu ada. _Chapter_ ini buktinya.

**Hinata itu apa?** Sepertinya sudah diketahui dari _chapter_ ini.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
